Return of the Mews
by The Seventh Pride
Summary: Several years after Ichigo, Zakuro, and the others protected Tokyo, the city is being threatened once more. Who are these new baddies? What do they want? Are the new Mews up to the challenge?


_We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! _

_Anywho, this started as an idea where the aliens controlled Tokyo, and it has evolved into this! I truely take criticism to heart, so PLEASE don't flame, and be considerate when giving constructive criticism. I'm really sensitive about my writing. Thanks! Pride also worked on this with me, so... She came up with Mishizu. _

* * *

Kohia was surrounded by darkness. _Kohia... _someone called to her. _What? _She tried calling back, but she could not speak. _Hello! Who's there?_

And they kept calling, the genderless, emotionless voice. _Kohia... Your destiny approaches... Awaken, Kohia. Awaken, Mew Coffee. Wake!_

* * *

Kohia woke in a cold sweat. _What is a 'Mew Coffee' supposed to be_? _Damn these_ _dreams..._ She got up, made her bed, and hunted for her barette while she brushed her long, dark blond hair. When she found it under her bed ("Go figure," she muttered) she put on a dark green, knee-length skirt, black leggings, a white t-shirt, a rainbow colored shawl, and her favorite magenta ballet flats. When she finished she parted her hair to the left, and slipped on the silver barrette.

_Time to go to the gym_, she told herself, snapping out of lala land, where she still was pondering what her odd dream meant. She left her bedroom, picked up her bag, and yelled, "Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" before heading out. She hopped on her bike and pedaled off.

She arrived at the gym in fifteen minutes ("New record!" Kohia laughed). Locking her bike to a stand, she noticed another girl standing nearby. _I thought I was_ _the only one here so early_. Kohia waved to the mysterious girl, who obviously wasn't very welcoming since she didn't bother to wave back even though she had seen Kohia.

She was just above Kohia's height, with long brown hair in a ponytail and light green eyes. The girl's eyes were bright, yet laced with suspicion.

"Um... Hi!" Kohia called to the girl. She held out her hand to her, watching as she stepped away and looked her up and down with suspcion in her green eyes.

The girl extended her hand, a disgusted frown tugging at her bow-shaped lips as she shook Kohia's. "Mishizu Hisagori. Nice to meet you." she said, a sour and vemonous tone in her voice.

_Someone's not very friendly..._ Kohia thought but shoved it away to keep her mouth from releasing the words. "I'm Kohia Hikage."

"Hmm." She tightened her ponytail with a yank of her long brown hair, her green eyes narrowing. "Well, what're you waiting for? Run along, now... I've got training to do." She fastened her iPod shuffle in a Velcro case on her arm, put the earbuds inside of her ears and walked away, jogging lightly as she went. Kohia frowned and entered the gym. She headed for the changing rooms and put on her rhythmic gymnastics outfit, which was white, magenta, and lavender. She grabbed one of her ribbon wands, a golden one, and began her morning practice.

* * *

By the time she finished, it was afternoon and Kohia was starving, as she'd absentmindedly skipped breakfast. _I'll just find a cafe,_ she told herself before riding off.

Unluckily for her, she hadn't known that Mishizu would be beside her just as she got to the cafe's front entrance.

"You go here as well?" Kohia asked, smiling warmly at Mishizu, who grunted in response and darted into the cafe without a word to her. Muttering, Kohia entered the cafe silently, her eyes scanning the place in hopes that Mishizu was off with her own little posse, as to not disturb her lunch.

Kohia -after much consideration- ordered a much needed sushi roll with greens and shrimp and a large bottle of water. Sitting down at the nearest table where she could keep track of her bike without worrying someone would steal it, Kohia began to munch half-heartidly at her meal. She sipped lightly at her water, her lips just grazing the tip of the cap.

"Did you move here from Britain? You act like it."

Kohia jumped -startled- at the voice, spilling her water all over the front of her outfit. _Great... That's just what I need in a time like this!_

"Woah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Kohia looked up into gorgeous, stormy gray eyes. They belonged to a tall, handsome blonde boy, who had picked up a napkin, holding it out to her.

"I-It's not a problem," smirk blushed as she took the napkin.

"I hope I didn't ruin your day," he smiled shyly and sat in the chair across from her.

_More like made my day, _Kohia thought sheepishly.

"My name is Kosho. Kosho Shirogane." He said politely. "You're Kohia Hikage, right?"

_He knows my name! _Kohia thought girlishly. "That's me," she replied cheerfully.

* * *

"The first mew is present," Alex burst into the kitchen.

"Great..." Muttered Gurudo. "I guess we have to start up the DNA whatever it's called."

"It's called-"

"I don't care. Lets just get the job done before they arrive, okay?" Gurudo interrupted. The two slipped into a back room, and soon enough vibrations shook the cafe.

"What is that?" Kohia wondered aloud, standing up. Before she could, however, her head began to pound, and the room spun around her, faster, faster... And she fainted.

* * *

In her dream, she was surrounded by darkness again. Voices spoke in a strange, otherworldly tongue, echoing around her. She began to step forward, but a flash of golden light startled her.

The light danced around her until it formed a large, male lion. The lion gazed at her with sad, wise, wild eyes. "_Mew Coffee_," the voices chanted, in perfect harmony. "Mew Coffee."

Kohia reached out her hand to the lion, inching closer and closer to the great cat. He closed his eyes as she touched the top of his head. "Hello..." She said quietly.

He let out a mighty roar.


End file.
